Drabbles: Indonesia and Russia
by Tauries4597
Summary: Drabble yang menceritakan 'sedikit' hubungan antara Indonesia dan Russia berdasarkan 'sedikit' fakta namun diantaranya tidak 'sedikit' karangan author nista ini. Oh ayolah, Indonesia dan Russia itu sama-sama yandere! XD #abaikan


**Drabbles: Indonesia and Russia  
**

Aku tahu kalau untuk penempatan uhuksemeukeuhuk itu kebalik, but oh well~

Kenapa author gila nan edan ini bikin fic nista ini? Silakan baca author notes dibawah~ Kalau engga mau baca juga, it's okay, though~

Supaya jangan kelamaan, silakan dibaca dan ehem, mohon reviewnya ya~

Oh, dan yang engga suka uhukbluhuk silakan anggap salah satu karakter disini sebagai cewek. Lagian engga semuanya hatchiblhatchih kok~ #evilsmirk

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Drabble yang menceritakan 'sedikit' hubungan antara Indonesia dan Russia berdasarkan 'sedikit' fakta namun tidak 'sedikit' karangan author nista ini. Oh ayolah, Indonesia dan Russia itu sama-sama Yandere! XD #abaikan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: some OCs, maybe OOC, some of them are hystorical, romance, rate T to M (you'll know it soon), typos, humor, romance, etc.  
**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _-[A for Ambitious]-_**

"Rama, ayo kita bersatu, _da_!"

Pagi yang cerah di rumah sederhana Indonesia, Rama yang sedang menyeduh teh manisnya segera terlonjak begitu mendengar suara familiar, dengan sosok menyeramkan—menurut negara Barat dan beberapa negara Timur—berlari memasuki pekarangannya. Tentu saja, pipa air selalu menemani tuannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Ivan." jawab sang tuan rumah dengan datarnya

"Kenapa, _da_?" tanya Ivan dengan senyuman mengerikannya—yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Rama—sambil mengayunkan pipa kesayangannya layaknya anak kecil

"Karena kalau kita bersatu, aku jadi tidak bisa membagi berbagai ilmu dari luar, kan? Bukankah kau selalu ingin ada yang baru disampingmu?"

Ucapan santai itu membuat tuan rumah kita yang tercinta mendapat hadiah berupa pelukan hangat dari si monster kutub itu. Dan kalian tahu betapa merahnya wajah mereka.

.

 ** _-[B for Boredom]-_**

Dirumahnya hanya ada salju dan salju. Sesekali memang ada tupai atau hamster melewati rumahnya, tapi setiap ingin mendekatinya, mereka semua menjauh. Selain bunga matahari yang selalu digambarnya, jelas sekali kalau Ivan Braginski sangat bosan.

Setidaknya itu yang dirasakannya sebelum akhirnya dia bertemu dengan negara kepulauan terbesar yang ternyata sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Saat dia ingin berkenalan dengan senyumannya—yang menurut orang lain menyeramkan—Ivan sudah yakin dia akan ditolak seperti biasa. Tapi ternyata, dengan santai dan senyuman manisnya, dia menjawab,

' _Eh? Berteman denganmu? Boleh saja! Perkenalkan, namaku Rama Aditya Nugraha!'_

Sejak hari itu, aku sudah tidak bosan lagi. Apalagi setiap kali aku mendengar sahabatku dikerjai oleh negara lain, aku menjadi selalu punya kegiatan untuk membantunya. Dan sebagai hadiahnya, dia selalu tersenyum senang dan memelukku yang bahkan nyaris tidak pernah dianggap teman oleh negara lain.

"Terima kasih, lho, Ivan! Berkatmu, kasus penyadapan bos-ku selesai dengan lancar!"

.

 ** _-[C for Creative]-_**

Aku tahu kalau sahabatku ini sangat kreatif, meski terkadang aku heran dengan sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Persis sepertiku sih. Tapi kalau Rama sudah dalam mode kreatif, bahkan impianku bisa jadi kenyataan.

Misalnya, ketika aku ingin melihat Alfred (USA) menangis kejer.

"Lihat, Ivan! Arthur (UK) sekarang benar-benar kerepotan! Hahaha!"

"Benar, _da_. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Alfred, _da_?"

"Hm? Oh, hanya menghilangkan persediaan _hamburger_ dan _milkshake_ nya. Kau tahu kalau aku mengancam orang-orang Alfred untuk tidak membuat dua _junk-food_ itu selama setahun?"

Ahh, Rama memang kreatif, _ufu_.

.

 _D for Dear_

Tahun 1991, ketika Uni Soviet runtuh akibat konflik internal, aku mendengar kalau saat itu tersisa satu negara yang tetap berada disana. Sang monster kutub sekaligus kepala para komunis, personifikasi Rusia, Ivan Braginski.

Memang komunis itu tidak banyak bagusnya, tapi ketika aku mendengar kalau kini dia sendirian...

...ahh, aku jadi ingat ketika Ivan yang tersenyum sembari memberiku kapal perang yang, err, aku lupa namanya. Dia juga terus membantuku dalam persediaan persenjataan melawan Netherlands sampai aku ditakuti oleh dunia karena persenjataan yang kuat, tentara yang banyak dan terlatih, sampai wilayahku yang bisa dibilang angker.

' _Apa Ivan benar-benar sendirian? Kalau aku ingat-ingat, Ivan bisa saja menghancurkan sekitarnya kalau dia stress.'_ gumamku dalam hati sambil menekuri tehku yang kini memiliki kelopak bunga matahari diatasnya

"Ahh, aku harus mengunjunginya sesering mungkin. Aku dan dia, kan, sahabat sejati!" simpulku penuh semangat dan aku pun segera berangkat menuju rumah Ivan dengan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari favoritnya

Dan aku janji tidak akan melupakan wajahnya yang tersenyum senang ketika aku memberinya bunga favoritnya itu.

.

 ** _-[E for Exclusive]-_**

Орджоникидзе 310 (Ordzhonikidze 310), kapal perang yang diberikan Ivan padaku sungguh membuatku tenar di mata dunia! Kesulitan menyebutkan namanya, aku segera mengubah nama kapal—yang sebenarnya sudah keren—menjadi KRI Irian dan memakainya untuk melawan si kepala tulip sialan itu.

Dengan wajah penuh senyum itu, Ivan berdiri disampingku dan mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perubahan nama kapalnya. Tepat ketika aku menoleh kearah Ivan dan ingin berterima kasih, Ivan segera menarik daguku dan membawaku hanyut kedalam mata violetnya.

Melihatku yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah—aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang memanas!—Ivan terkekeh dan berujar pelan tepat didepan wajahku,

"Aku membuat ini hanya untukmu, _da_. Aku tidak akan membuatnya untuk negara lain, _da_."

.

 ** _-[F for Fun]-_**

Sedikit yang tahu kalau Ivan itu sebenarnya bisa bersenang-senang selain dengan pipa airnya atau hobinya yang mengerjai Trio Baltic.

Sedikit yang tahu kalau Ivan itu bisa membuat hewan-hewan yang seharusnya takut padanya kini mau bermain dengannya.

Sedikit yang tahu kalau semua 'keajaiban' itu terjadi dirumahku, yang secara salah satu negara menyeramkan dengan berbagai makhluk gaibnya. Jangan lupa hewan-hewan eksotis nan mengerikan juga ada disini.

Hari ini, aku dan Ivan bermain dengan komodoku, Buya. Komodo yang sudah hampir berusia 10 tahun itu kini bermanja-manja dengan Ivan yang _notabene_ tidak bisa didekati hewan kecil sekalipun.

Dan, hei, kau lihat! Ivan tertawa riang ketika ekor Buya bermain-main dengan tangan Ivan yang sengaja mengerjai komodo itu. Tak terasa aku pun ikut tertawa bersama.

Tidak menyadari (baca:mengabaikan)kalau adik-adikku melihat dari jauh dengan tatapan kakak-hebat-bisa-menaklukan-monster-kutub. Apalagi si Arthur dan Aussie (Australia) yang kebetulan sedang menginap dirumah Malaysia yang kini bergidig hebat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan mereka berdua.

.

 ** _-[G for Greed]-_**

Entah apa yang membuat Ivan Braginski selalu meminta negara lain—bahkan Alfred—untuk bersatu dengannya. Bagi negara lain—selain aku dan sebagian besar Asia yang memang toleransi serta Alfred yang _notabene_ benci, bukan takut—Ivan itu sangat mengerikan, sampai jangankan bersatu, berteman saja sudah seperti menyatakan saya-tidak-ingin-hidup.

Tapi entah kenapa, sang negara terbesar di dunia ini, sekarang sedang duduk dengan nyamannya dirumahku yang secara dekat dengan puncak. Apa karena daerahku yang lain cukup panas untuknya?

"Rumahmu enak, _da_. Kau bisa merasakan berbagai musim dirumahmu meski sebenarnya kau hanya punya dua musim[1]. Aku jadi benar-benar ingin mengajakmu bersatu denganku, _da_." ujarnya ketika dia menyadari tatapan penuh pertanyaanku

.

[1] Meski cuma dua musim, musim hujan cukup dingin apalagi kalau kalian tinggal di pegunungan. Musim gugur atau musim panas bisa kita rasain saat musim kemarau. Kalau musim semi bisa deh kita rasain setiap selesai hujan.

 ** _-[H for Holiday]-_**

Liburan. Liburan. Liburan. LIBURAN! Ahh, kata yang indah bagi semua orang didunia ini, ya kan?

Saat liburan, kau bisa pergi kemanapun kau mau bersama saudara, kerabat, teman, bahkan sahabat. Kau bisa bermain sepuasnya, berbahagia sepuasnya seolah hidupmu hanya untuk bahagia.

Tapi aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Aku yang sejak Uni Soviet runtuh selalu sendirian, selalu merasa iri ketika melihat orang-orang bermain di tempat yang menyenangkan bersama yang mereka kasihi.

' _Aku juga ingin merasakan liburan, da.'_ gumamku pahit dalam hati meski wajahku tetap tersenyum seperti biasa

Setidaknya itu tidak bertahan lama ketika aku mendengar suara yang familiar memanggilku dengan penuh semangat.

"Ivan! Apa kau mau main ke BNS bersamaku!?" pekik sahabat Asia Tenggaraku yang berlari menghampiriku

Ahh, liburanku sudah dimulai rupanya.

.

 ** _-[I for Insidious]-_**

Siapa sih yang tidak pernah mendengar film yang mengerikan itu? Bunuh-bunuhan. Hantu-hantu bersliweran dimana-mana. Ahh, pokoknya bagi yang punya penyakit jantung disarankan untuk tidak menontonnya!

Kecuali untuk negara-negara yang _notabene_ mengerikan, sih, jangan harap mereka akan ketakutan. Seperti saat Alfred mengundang negara lain untuk membandingkan film horror mereka, Ivan, contohnya, sukses membuat satu ruangan menjerit. Tidak separah film sadis yang dibawa Antonio (Spain) memang, tapi tetap saja kehadirannya saja cukup membuat semuanya bergidig.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau setelah acara (?) itu, Ivan pergi menuju rumahku dan memelukku yang baru saja membukakan pintu. Agak heran dan panik, aku menepuk bahu Ivan seolah ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Ivan menyadari maksudku dan menjawab,

"Film horror Rama lebih mengerikan dari mereka, _da_."

Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudnya sampai Yao- _gege_ (China) memberitahuku apa yang terjadi di hari itu. Sial, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang. Senang? Bangga? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

.

 ** _-[J for Jealous]-_**

"A-ahh.. Mmnh.. I-Ivan, lebih cepat.. La-Ahh!"

"Rama, kau sangat manis, _da_. A-aku mulai tidak mau membuatmu bermain dengan siapapun, _da_."

"A-apa maksudmu, Ivan? Mmnh.. Ah! Ah! Ivan!"

"Tidak ada, _da_. Aku hanya ingin mengurungmu disini dan bermain hanya denganku. Bahkan adikmu yang menyebalkan itu tidak boleh bertemu denganmu..."

"U-uh, Ivan, apa ada yang terjadi hari i—AH! Mmmhh!"

"Oh, hanya jengkel saja saat si Iberia dan si kincir angin mulai membicarakanmu, _da_. Di tengah rapat, si kincir angin bilang kau sangat hebat disini, _da_. Si Iberia juga setuju, _da_."

"Ahh, ja-jangan bilang kau cemburu, Ivan... Nn!"

"Mmh, mungkin, _da_."

Dan sejak malam itu, Rama dipastikan tidak bisa bangun sampai besok sore dan itu membuat Ivan tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana—khawatir maksudnya. Meski senang juga bisa menghabiskan satu hari dengan sang kekasih dari Asia Tenggara itu.

.

 ** _-[K for Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol]-_**

Bagi beberapa (ralat: sebagian besar) negara, Ivan itu menyeramkan. Apalagi bagi negara yang dulu pernah ditindasnya seperti Trio Baltic—Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania—atau, bahkan, bruder-nya Germany, Prussia. 100 meter dari Ivan cukup deh membuat mereka merinding disko.

Tapi untukku dan beberapa negara Asia, Ivan tidak begitu menyeramkan. Bahkan untukku dan adik-adikku, Ivan adalah seorang penyelamat. Misalnya saat bos-ku disadap Aussie, Ivan langsung menemui Arthur—yang _notabene_ ayahnya Aussie—dan mengancam akan 'bermain' dengan mereka. _Poor Arthur, poor Aussie_.

Saat aku tanya dengan apa dia mengancam Arthur—yang dulu pernah menjajah 2/3 bumi—dengan mudahnya, Ivan hanya menjawab dengan senyumannya,

"Hanya menghampirinya, _da_. Dan, oh, kalau kata Irunya- _neesan_ (Ukraine maksudnya), sih, ada suara yang aneh, _da_. Kupikir kau tahu maksudnya, _da_."

Tentu saja aku tahu. Suara menyeramkan yang seperti sedang memanggil nama sayuran putih kesukaan author—ups, keceplosan—yang bisa tumbuh dengan suburnya di rumah sang zamrud khatulistiwa. Apa karena itu seorang Rama Aditya Nugraha tidak terpengaruh dengan aura _yandere_ sahabat sekaligus ehemkekasihnyaehem itu? Silakan nyatakan pendapatmu di tempat lain.

.

 ** _-[L for Lands]-_**

 _Wilayah Kak Rama memang sangat luas, ya._

 _Aku yang secara lebih dekat dengan Indon daripada kalian saja sering tersesat._

 _Wilayah yang kuat dan tentara yang terlatih... Sungguh menyeramkan._

Ah, aku ingat aku pernah menjitak Raihan (Singapura) karena ucapannya itu. Meskipun aku tahu maksudnya memuji tapi tetap saja...

Sekarang Ivan justru terlihat geli ketika aku menceritakan pendapat adik-adikku itu. Memang Ivan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa, tapi jelas sekali kalau dia ingin tertawa keras.

"Ivan, jangan tertawa, dong!" jeritku tidak tahan yang lantas membalikkan badan dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada. Ah, tak lupa aku juga menggembungkan pipiku tanda kesal.

"Ah, maaf, _da_. Habis, kau benar-benar lucu saat menceritakan semuanya, _da_. Apalagi saat Raihan memberikan pendapatnya, _da_." ujar Ivan pelan sambil merangkul pinggangku dari belakang, berusaha membuatku mendekat kearahnya. "Aku benar-benar iri, _da_."

Sesaat aku merasakan pandangan Ivan melemah tanda dia sedang sedih. Memang hanya segelintir yang tahu ekspresinya seperti sekarang ini, tapi aku jelas ada di 'segelintir yang tahu' itu.

' _Ivan jelas kesepian meski negaranya adalah yang terbesar yang meliputi 1/8 bumi. Bagaimana tidak? Wilayahnya besar tapi dia hanya sendiri dan Irunya jarang mengunjunginya karena sibuk di kebun. Jangan tanya soal Natalia, okay?'_ gumamku dalam hati sambil bergidig sebentar ketika mengingat adegan kejar-kejaran antara Ivan dan adiknya itu

"Umm, Ivan, kalau kau memang kesepian sering-seringlah kesini. Atau aku yang harus sering berkunjung kesana?" tanyaku agak khawatir dan, sial, dia menunjukkan senyuman puasnya seolah memang kalimat ini yang ia tunggu

"Janji, _da_?"

.

 ** _-[M for Marriage]-_**

1373, Arthur Kirkland dan Alfonso Fernando Carriedo resmi menikah atas nama Anglo – Portuguese Alliance.

1506, Roderich Edelstein dan Antonio Carriedo Fernandes juga resmi menikah atas nama House of Habsburg.

1851, Arthur Kirkland dan Kiku Honda resmi menikah atas nama Anglo – Japanese Alliance.

Kenapa Arthur sampai dua kali menikah, _da_? Aku juga tidak mengerti, _da_. Tapi, aku tetap iri pada mereka yang sempat menikah meski hanya untuk tujuan politik, _da_.

Agak kesal juga sampai aku tidak sengaja menyenggol foto album yang diberikan Irunya- _neesan_ dan sebuah foto keluar darinya. Tersenyum senang, aku mengambil foto itu dan perlahan mengelus wajah yang ada disana.

"Mungkin aku dan Rama bisa menyusul suatu saat nanti, _da_." gumam Ivan dengan senyuman hangatnya sambil menatap wajah ehemkekasihehem Asia Tenggaranya yang saat itu tersenyum lebar ketika Ivan memberikan bunga matahari padanya

Aku tidak akan melupakan momen itu, _da_. Dan aku akan menantikan momen indah lainnya, _da_.

.

 ** _-[N for NKRI]-_**

"Rama, kenapa negaramu sering sekali disingkat NKRI, _da_?"

Pertanyaan santai yang keluar dengan santainya dari wajah Ivan yang santai yang jawabannya selalu kusimpan dikepalaku dengan santainya tapi entah kenapa kepala author mulai tidak santai.

Ehem, maafkan saya Kak Ivan yang baik hati, tolong singkirkan pipa itu dari wajah saya.

"Hmm, karena dulu namaku sangat banyak? Fernando (Portugis) dan Willem (Netherlands) kan dulu suka mengganti namaku meski selalu membawa nama 'kepulauan' dari bahasa mereka. Jadi sampai sekarang NKRI masih dipakai untuk menyebut Indonesia yang memang negara kepulauan yang jadi satu." jawabku sambil berpikir sejenak lalu mengangkat bahu tanda aku-tidak-begitu-peduli

"Tapi kau tahu kalau NKRI itu cukup ambigu, _da_?"

"Apa maksudmu Ivan?"

"NKRI itu kepanjangan dari apa, _da_?"

"Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, dong. Ambigu mananya sih?"

"Menurutku itu Negara Kesatuan Rusia Indonesia, _da_."

Dan hari itu, mari kita memanjatkan doa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing untuk Kak Ivan Braginski yang kini telah menemui ehempenciptanyaehem berkat 'pukulan kasih' dari personifikasi negara tercinta kita.

Ampuni saya, Kak Ivan! Tolong pipanya jangan dilempar ke saya dan hapus senyuman itu!

.

 ** _-[O for Obsessive]-_**

Hari itu saat Kinari (Bandung) pulang dari sekolahnya, dia memberitahuku sesuatu yang tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Dengan wajah masam—yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan—dia menunjukkan selembar kertas yang diatasnya tergambar, err, bendera negara?

"Kak Rama, kenapa bendera negara Kak Ivan mirip dengan bendera negara kepala tulip itu, sih? Bukan, bukan mirip lagi, malah nyaris kembar! Bahkan untukku yang kadang teledor ini bisa saja salah pilih jawaban kalau ulangan PKn, kan!?"

Ah, benar juga. Perbedaan bendera Rusia dengan Netherlands kan hanya warna merah di bendera Rusia ada dibawah sedangkan warna merah di bendera Netherlands diatas. Wajar saja Kinari histeris.

Hei, seharusnya aku yang histeris! Aku yang merasakan penjajahannya sampai 3 abad lebih mau tidak mau selau mengingat bendera si kepala tulip itu!

Dan sejak hari itu, aku selalu meminta Ivan untuk memindahkan warna merah dari bendera Netherlands kebawah atau cabut saja warna birunya. Tidak peduli akan jeritan histeris dari Willem van der Plast karena bagiku tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari ujian atau ulangan daripada jeritan tak bermutunya.

Sebelum menuruti permintaanku, bahkan Ivan jelas tampak heran, bingung, dan bahkan ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi. Kenapa disitu ditulis bahkan? Karena auraku sudah tidak bisa ditandingin seorang Ivan sekalipun dan si negara mantan tirai besi itu pun menyerah.

' _Aku tidak mau bendera si kepala tulip mirip dengan bendera Rusia.'_ umpatku dalam hati

.

 ** _-[P for Pics]-_**

Hari itu benar-benar senggang. Sungguh langka untukku yang baru saja ada pergantian bos. Yah, karena bos baruku suka sekali _blusukan_ jadi tugasku untuk turun ke lapangan berkurang. Alhasil, waktu ehemtidursiangkuehem bertambah.

Tapi untuk hari itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa ehemtidursiangehem. Jadi aku lebih memilih _searching, browsing_ , atau apapun yang bisa menunjang sisi _fujodanshi_ ku ini. Kenapa _fujodanshi_? Karena banyak _fic_ yang minta aku ini cewek, tapi author kali ini lebih suka kalau aku cowok. Jadi aku punya dua sisi! Yeay!

Ehem, bek tu de topik.

Bahan—baca:korban—ku kali ini adalah, tentunya, sahabat sekaligus ehempacarkuehem. Hidekaz-sama memang hebat bisa membuat dua versi untuk ceritanya. Hetalia untuk _normal side_ dan Nyotalia untuk _extra side_. Dan aku sedang mencari Ivan-ku versi Nyotalia.

Harus kuakui dia sangat manis, meski sebuah skop tampak menghiasi tangannya.

Eh, tunggu, bagaimana kalau fotoku yang versi cewek duet (aiyaah bahasanyaa) dengan foto Ivan yang ini? Bagus, aku harus minta bantuan seseorang untuk menge—tunggu bagaimana kalau digambar ini aku dan Ivan pakai baju pewayangan? Ide bagus! Kalau begitu aku harus minta bantuan mas Is Yuniarto[1] untuk membuatkannya. Hari itu, aku ber- _fanboying_ ria dengan bahagianya.

Mengabaikan ehemkekasihkuehem yang bersin bersin tak karuan di ruang rapat dan ruangan pun mendadak tidak menyenangkan. Bayangkan gorilla bersin disekitarmu supaya lebih mudah.

.

[1] Is Yuniarto adalah komikus asli Indonesia yang mengangkat cerita pewayangan. Tapi jangan salah lho, karyanya yang judulnya Garudayana berhasil tembus ke mancanegara! Contohnya tahun 2012, mas Is Yuniarto pergi ke Jerman untuk pameran komik! Keren, kan! Ayo beli dan baca! #numpangpromosi

.

 ** _-[Q for Quick]-_**

"Hmm, kenapa Rusia bisa mengejar Estonia dengan mudahnya, ya? Padahal Estonia berlari sekuat tenaga tapi tetap saja terkejar Rusia yang hanya jalan-lompat dibelakangnya." tanya sang personifikasi zamrud khatulistiwa sambil menonton Hetalia The Beautiful World Episode 8 ( _ufu_ ) didepan laptop kesayangannya

Personifikasi kita ini bertanya pada siapa, ya? Pada rumput yang bergoyang? Bukan, bukan, kebetulan adik kita yang menjengkelkan sedang menginap dirumah kita.

"Mungkin karena Rusia itu negara besar kayak kamu, _'ndon_?" tanya si adik _tsundere_ nya balik—jujur pengen ngejitak nih bocah, tapi yah sudahlah—sambil menyeduh teh melati buatan sang kakak

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku juga bisa pakai trik ini kalau kau berani mengintip Phili dan Viet mandi, ya?"

Sungguh, saat itu juga personifikasi Malaysia segera menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya dan menatap ngeri sang personifikasi Indonesia yang _notabene_ kakaknya itu.

' _Awas saja, Ivan! Awak bunuh kau nanti!'_ umpat personifikasi negeri Jiran dalam hati sedangkan Rama jelas-jelas bahagia akan ide kreatifnya sendiri dibelakang sang adik

.

 ** _-[R for Russia]-_**

Nama : Ivan Braginski

TTL : Rusia, tahun 862. Uni Soviet, 7 November 1917. Federasi Rusia, 30 Desember 1991.

Saudara : Satu kakak perempuan dan satu adik perempuan.

Hobi : Menonton negara lain bertengkar, bermain dengan Trio Baltic, yang lain rahasia, _da_.

Benda fav : Bunga matahari, pipa air, sesuatu yang hangat. Eh?

Warna fav : Violet, abu-abu

Minuman fav: Vodka, _da_.

Do'i :

Menoleh sesaat kearah tuan rumah yang asik minum teh melati, tersenyum lembut dan menuliskan nama sang tuan rumah di kolom terakhir dengan huruf kapital.

RAMA ADITYA NUGRAHA, _da_.

' _Aku ingin lihat ekspresinya, da.'_ gumam sang pengisi biodata 'ala Indonesia itu dalam hati sambil menekuri kertas yang ada ditangannya

.

 ** _-[S for Spring]-_**

Hari itu sangat cerah dan saat itu sangat dimanfaatkan oleh salah satu adikku, sang personifikasi Filipina, Phili, untuk datang mengunjungiku. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, dia berkata padaku kalau ada yang ingin dia tanyakan padaku.

"Kak Rama, apa yang terjadi kalau salju mencair?" tanya Phili dengan wajah manisnya itu

"Hmm, tentu saja jadi air." jawabku santai sambil mengelus-elus Harimau Sumatraku, Kina

"Salah, kak." sahut Phili semangat sedangkan aku terheran-heran, "Salju mencair dan akan menjadi musim semi! Itu jawabannya![1]" tambah Phili begitu menyadari keherananku

Dan meskipun dia terus mengotot akan jawabannya sedangkan aku hanya bisa pasrah, aku masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya. Sampai aku melihat bunga matahari disamping bunga melatiku, aku baru menyadari kalau di Russia, musim semi jarang atau bahkan nyaris tidak ada— _well_ , selain yang di perbatasan Asia-Eropa ya. Paling hanya tidak turun salju, tapi langit tidak begitu cerah.

Aku mulai merasa melankolis, apalagi ketika orang yang sedang kupikirkan datang kerumahku tepat setelah Phili pulang.

"Rama, mau bermain denganku, _da_?"

"Ivan, aku akan terus disini sampai kau bisa menemukan musim semimu!" ujarku segera sambil memeluk Ivan yang jelas terheran-heran

"Ada apa, _da_? Apa ada yang mengganggumu lagi, _da_?" tanya Ivan sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku

"A-ah, tidak ada! Tidak ada apa-apa! Hehehe, hanya bercanda." jawabku segera sambil mengangkat wajahku dan menatap sepasang mata violet yang indah itu

Ivan yang sejenak diam, kini memelukku erat dan mulai menciumi leherku. Semakin cepat gerakannya, semakin keras suaraku. Agak malu memang sampai Ivan berbisik di telingaku,

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, _da_. Tapi kalau musim semi, sih, sudah lama kutemukan, _da_. _Ya lyubyu eto_ [2], Rama."

.

[1] Kalimat ini beneran hasil kopian dari Fruits Basket! Yang berminat silakan baca! #numpangpromosilagi

[2] I love you (Russian)

 ** _-[T for Timeline]-_**

1511 – 1577, aku dijajah Alfonso Fernando Carriedo (Portugis) didaerah Maluku.

1521 – 1529, aku sempat dijajah adik Fernando, Antonio Carriedo Fernandez (Spain) di tempat yang sama sampai mereka terpisah akibat perjanjian Saragosa.

1596 – 1942, aku dijajah Willem van der Plast (Netherlands) baik sebagai VOC maupun Netherlands sendiri. Sialan nih orang!

1811 – 1816, aku sempat dijajah Arthur Kirkland (UK) karena Netherlands kalah dalam perang. Singkat memang, tapi berkatnya aku menemukan _Rafflesia Arnoldi_ dan keuangan yang begitu simpel.

1942 – 1945, aku dijajah oleh saudaraku sendiri, Kiku Honda (Jepang) dengan alasan untuk membantunya mengalahkan pihak sekutu. Apa karena rakyatku yang sangat banyak?

1945, aku merdeka dan kemerdekaan itu disambut bahagia oleh rakyatku. Aku tidak akan melupakan wajah mereka.

1946 – 1998, aku berjuang melawan PKI dan perlawanan mempertahankan kemerdekaan lainnya.

1998 – sekarang, aku hidup damai dengan keluarga besar Asia dan menjalani rasanya cinta dengan sahabatku dari Eropa Timur.

.

 ** _-[U for Unique]-_**

Satu kata untuk mereka. Unik. Bagaimana tidak?

Yang satu dari Eropa Timur, yang satu dari Asia Tenggara.

Yang satu tempatnya super dingin, yang satu tempatnya hangat cenderung panas.

Yang satu berbadan besar, yang satu berbadan sedang cenderung kecil.

Yang satu negara terbesar didunia, yang satu negara kepulauan terbesar didunia.

Oh, apa yang tadi itu persamaan mereka? Tidak, tidak, bukan itu saja, maksudku. Selain sama-sama terbesar dalam wilayah, Ivan Braginski dan Rama Aditya Nugraha juga sangat mengerikan dalam berbagai hal.

Unik, kan?

Tidak ada satu negara pun yang tidak merinding disko kalau sedang memikirkan mereka berdua. Bahkan adik-adik mereka yang _notabene_ -nya ada yang psikopat, pun, sama.

.

 ** _-[V for Vampire]-_**

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Rama dan author suka banget sama yang namanya vampir. Makhluk mitos dari daratan Eropa itu memang punya aura tersendiri.

Pernah satu hari, Rama melihat lukisan _ex-motherland_ -nya yang berhasil menjajah dirinya selama tiga setengah abad.

' _Mirip vampir, sih, tapi cuma vampir wannabe!'_ Dan si 'vampir _wannabe_ ' bersin hebat di belahan dunia sana.

Setelah cek semua lukisan foto _ex-motherland_ nya dan teman-teman Eropanya, Rama terpaku pada lukisan sahabat sekaligus ehempacarnyaehem itu. Sesaat dia tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus wajah pada lukisan itu.

"Wajahnya enggak cocok, tapi auranya cocok. Tinggal di _make-over_ dikit lagi, Ivan bisa menjadi vampir impianku!"

Dan orang yang kumaksud tersenyum dibelakangku dengan aura yang bisa membuat sebagian besar negara merinding bahkan sampai nangis kejer.

.

 ** _-[W for Witch (fem!Indo)]-_**

Lagi-lagi dia memancing kemarahanku. Lagi-lagi dia membuatku ingin mencincangnya. Kenapa tidak? Dia mencuri kebudayaanku setelah dia mengambil alih dua pulauku[1]. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus menerus.

Aku harus menyantet adik kurang ajar itu! _Fufufufufufufu_.

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang tuan rumah, Ivan, kekasih Eropa Timur kini bergidig tidak karuan diluar kamar. Sudah cukup ia melirik sekilas kedalam ruangan yang mirip dengan pemandangan ehemnerakaehem dan disana dia melihat, err, kaki katak berwarna hitam yang dipenuhi bercak darah?

"R-Razak (Malaysia) akan m-mati, da..." simpul Ivan gemetaran sambil memeluk pipa kesayangannya. Membayangkan adik kekasihnya yang paling sering ribut itu membuatnya merinding hebat, persis saat Natalia ingin mengajak dirinya menikah, hanya saja lebih hebat.

.

[1] Inget pulau Sipadan dan Ligitan?

.

 ** _-[X for Xmas]-_**

Malam yang cukup dingin, tanggal 7 Januari di Rusia, Ivan kini tengah merayakan natalnya bersama kakaknya, Irunya (Ukraine) dan adiknya, Natalia (Belarus). Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Ivan sangat senang karena saat-saat seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi padanya.

"Ivan- _chan_ , kau mau menaruh bintang besar ini dipuncak cemara?" tawar sang kakak dengan lembutnya dan tidak lupa dengan suara 'BOING!' yang selalu muncul setiap sang kakak bergerak

"Baiklah, _nee-san_." jawab Ivan sambil meletakkan bintang besar itu dengan mudahnya. _Well_ , karena dia yang paling besar dan tinggi diantara mereka bertiga.

" _Onii-chan_ , ayo menata pita-pita ini bersama lalu kita menikah!" tawar sang adik dengan wajah yang menyeramkan dan pastinya Ivan menjawab 'TIDAK!' sambil menahan tangisannya sedangkan Irunya hanya tertawa melihat kedua adiknya itu

Tepat saat sedang rame-ramenya, pintu rumah sang monster kutub diketuk pelan. Ivan yang _notabene_ tuan rumah langsung membuka pintu dan disana dia menemukan sosok yang lebih kecil darinya tengah memeluk sebuah bungkus kado berwarna ungu. Dia kenal sosok ini dan setengah panik, dia mempersilakan sosok ini masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Irunya dan Natalia yang melihat Ivan membawa seseorang yang nyaris mati kedinginan segera memberikan selimut dan coklat hangat. Dengan wajah panik, Irunya menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil menggerutuk sedikit dan berkata singkat,

" _Merry christmas_."

Malam itu, Ivan sukses menahan tangis harunya ketika sang kekasihnya dari Asia Tenggara itu mengucapkan kalimat ' _Merry Christmas_ '.

' _Negara dengan toleransi agama tingkat atas memang beda, da.'_

.

 ** _-[Y for Yekaterinburg]-_**

Yekaterinburg, kota terbesar keempat di Rusia yang sampai saat ini menjadi pusat industri berat di Rusia. Dahulu tempat ini digunakan sebagai tempat pemindahan industri-industri dari Moskow untuk menghindari perang. Koleksi Museum Hermitage juga dipindahkan dari Leningrad ke Yekaterinburg.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Rama membaca buku kecil mengenai sejarah kota yang kini dia pilih untuk liburan. Ditemani Ivan, Rama bersyukur karena tempat ini, meskipun termasuk kota di Rusia, tempatnya hangat.

"Rama, apa karena kota ini dekat dengan perbatasan Asia makanya kau memilihnya untuk liburanmu, _da_?" tanya Ivan pada Rama yang masih membolak-balikkan buku kecilnya sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk-angguk

"Mungkin kalau Rusia sangat dingin tapi aku ingin kesini, kau bisa menemuiku disini. Hmm, oh, putri Anastasia juga ada disini! Wahh!"

Entah karena senang atau apa, Ivan langsung menarik Rama—yang sedang asik-asiknya melihat foto putri Anastasia—ke belakang sebuah gedung dan mengantar sang Asia Tenggara dalam ciuman yang dalam, lembut, dan _panas_.

"Mmh, Rama, kau membuatku senang, _da_. Kau masih ingin ke Rusia meski tempatnya sangat dingin? Dan kau sudah menentukan tempat kau datang, _da_? Aku akan tunggu saat itu, _da_!"

Dan hari itu membuat Rama sukses melupakan liburannya dan memilih menghabiskan harinya bersama sang ehemkekasihehem di Yekaterinburg. Dia benar-benar tidak salah pilih, ternyata. _Ufu_.

.

 ** _-[Z for Zone]-_**

Setiap tanggal 18 Agustus jam 8 malam, Rama pasti menghentikan setiap acara dirumahnya. Kenapa tanggal 18 Agustus? Karena satu hari sebelumnya adalah hari ulangtahunnya dan dia ingat kalau dia harus merayakannya bersama keluarga besar sekaligus teman-teman antar benuanya.

Nah, keesokan harinya adalah zona khusus untuk dirinya dengan salah satu sahabat antar benuanya. Hadiah spesial, mungkin lebih tepatnya. Datang tepat jam 8 malam, sahabat sekaligus ehemkekasihehem yang ditunggu segera memeluk sang tuan rumah, menariknya kedalam ciuman hangat nan lembut, dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Semakin cepat ritmenya, semakin keras pula erangan yang keluar dari sang tuan rumah.

Terbiasa mendengar erangan penuh nikmat dari kekasih Asia Tenggaranya, Ivan berbisik lembut dengan bahasa Indonesia yang nadanya sungguh sensual,

"Selamat ulang tahun, _da_."

.

 ** _-fin-_**

.

.

.

 _That's it._ Ide yang tiba-tiba muncul karena sedikitnya fic yang mendukung pair greget ini jangan terlalu, err, diharap?

Oh, yang nama asli KRI Irian Jaya itu dapet dari fic yang sama mendukung pair RusIndo~ #authornyanyadarenggaya? #maaflupanamaficnya #bow

Untuk warna favorit Rusia aku dapet dari warna mata sang Ivan di blog Hetalia Archive untuk Russia~

.

By the way, this newbie accept any comments~

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
